


Exhausted

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chess, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments, Overworking, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Leonard comes back to his and Spock's quarters practically asleep. When Jim comes over, Spock expresses his concern.





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry, I did mean to post this last week (honest) but I've been busy with school holidays, so, yeah, I've not had time. I'll make it up to you this week. ;) Enjoy!

Spock was sitting on the sofa playing his lyre when Leonard returned to their quarters from his twelve-hour sickbay shift. He looked like he was in desperate need of rest. After kicking his boots off, Leonard collapsed onto the sofa, his feet resting on Spock's thigh, exhausted.

"Hey, darlin'." Leonard murmured, his eyes closed.

Spock stopped playing the Vulcan instrument and moved his hand to rub Leonard's feet.

"Ashayam," he greeted, before stating, "You are tired."

"Damn right I am!" Leonard replied.

"If you wish to sleep, I will cease my playing so that I do not disturb you." Spock told him, moving to put his lyre away.

"No, play," Leonard insisted. "I'd like to know you're there."

"As you wish." Spock agreed, repositioning his fingers on the lyre before tracing out a piece of music he'd memorized as a child, and Leonard drifted to sleep.

Spock looked up when he heard footsteps approach the door.

"Come in." he gently said throughout the intercom.

When Jim came in, Spock put a finger to his lips to signify quiet. Carefully, he set his lyre on the floor and went over to Jim.

"Jim," he quietly greeted. "Was there something you needed?"

"Not really," Jim replied at the same volume. "You didn't turn up to chess and I was worried."

"I am fine. I was merely awaiting Leonard's return." Spock explained.

"Right," Jim said. "Do you want to go to the rec room or just forget about it?"

"Leonard wishes for me to remain here..." Spock replied, trailing off in thought. "Though I see no reason to not have the game here."

Jim shrugged and sat down at a table as Spock set up the three-dimensional chess board. Eventually, Spock sat down and made his first move. Every so often, he glanced across at Leonard. After several moves, Jim could tell Spock wasn't fully focused, and looked at him in concern.

"Spock, are you okay?" Jim asked.

"I am concerned that Leonard over works himself." the Vulcan admitted.

"That's funny," Jim commented. "Bones says the exact same thing about you."

"Indeed?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"God, yeah!" Jim exclaimed, making his next chess move. "He's tried to get you off lab duty as many times as you've tried to get him off the long shifts!"

"Has he?" Spock replied, carefully plotting his next move. "He has never mentioned it."

"Why would he?" Jim answered, narrowing his eyes at Spock's move before making his own.

Spock easily moved one of his pieces into check.

"Checkmate." Spock announced after a while, and Leonard stirred from his place on the sofa.

"Spock?" he groggily asked, kicking his feet around a bit, before sitting up and looking surprised when he saw Jim and Spock playing chess. "Oh, hey Jim!"

"Hey, Bones!" Jim replied, grinning. "Enjoy your nap?"

Leonard glared at the mischievous glint in the captain's eye.

"You two playin' chess?" he asked, not answering Jim.

"We have just finished our first game." Spock told him.

"Lemme guess who won!" Leonard laughed, pulling a chair up to the table to join the avid chess players, and looked affectionately at Spock.

Spock and Jim set up for a second game. Their second game was full of talking, laughter and debate. After an hour, Spock won.

"You're a worthy opponent, Spock," Jim told the Vulcan chess master, standing up. "But I think I'm gonna turn in for the night, let you two get some sleep."

The couple stood and followed their friend to the door.

"Alright," Leonard replied. "Sleep well, Jim."

"You too. See you both tomorrow."

When the door closed behind Jim, Leonard rubbed his eyes and yawned. Spock placed a hand on his t'hy'la's shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout me," Leonard said, brushing the concerned hand from his shoulder. "I'm tired, that's all."

"Then we must get you to bed." Spock insisted, wrapping a firm arm around the doctor's waist.

Leonard pressed his face into the familiar warmth of the Vulcan's shoulder and hummed in agreement.

"That don't sound like a bad idea." he murmured, letting Spock guide him to their bed.

Once comfortably changed, Leonard sank into the bed's mattress. Spock soon joined him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer to his body. Leonard cuddled close against Spock's chest and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Love you." he sleepily mumbled.

Spock pushed his fingers through Leonard's fluffy hair.

"And I love you," he whispered to his half-asleep mate. "And my love for you will never be exhausted, as you are now."

Leonard lightly chuckled and rested his cheek on the Vulcan's chest. When he fell asleep, Spock protectively tightened his arms around his partner. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Leonard's head, and let his own exhaustion from the past two days take over.

 


End file.
